Morning cuddles
by CelestialBirb
Summary: A short little RainScratch fic. lots of fluff, but rated teen for mild sexual implications. The art used belongs to the deviantartist, Tecnojock. So be sure to check out their stuff. Art source: /art/Rainbow-Dash-X-Vinyl-Scratch-363180374


Sleeping, now that was a pastime Rainbow Dash could get behind, she could do it literally everywhere. On a rock, a tree, a bench and even a dank cave assuming she ever had a reason to be in such a place aside from that one time she was dared to do it in fourth grade. But on any 'normal' day she preferred to sleep in a comfy bed with her mom's extra thick duvet covers to keep the cold evening wind out, that was usually more than enough. But if there was one thing that could perhaps beat the comfort of a maternal blankey it was the warmth, sense of wanting and security of another warm body pressed to her side and a pair of pale arms wrapped around her in a firm embrace.

Eyes fluttering open, Dash stifled a yawn as she rose from her slumber with her head pressed under her girlfriend's chin, judging by the light snoring she still hadn't awoken. Sighing comfortably, she leaned in closer to take in more of that familiar warmth that only her girlfriend could provide, though it would be a little hard to get any closer considering how much of a tangled mess their bodies already were. The other girl's arms wrapped around Dash in a protective hug with their legs caught over and under each other, getting out of this position without waking her would be difficult. Though why on earth she'd want to get free from this was beyond her.

Letting herself get cosy in the embrace she laid there for several minutes before she felt a small shift around the sleeping figures body, though it was more than enough indication that she had also just awoken from her sleep, that girl being of course the freelance DJ for hire, Vinyl Scratch.

"Ugh, hey Dashie. You awake?" the blue haired girl mumbled drowsily as she raised an arm to rub her eyes.

"I definitely am now dude. Don't really wanna get up though" Dash replied, her tone a bit more even.

"Heh, same dude. Last night was super crazy. I could sleep forever"

"Ugh, you said it" Dash said as she pulled away, just enough that she could look at Vinyl, their matching pair of magenta eyes meeting. "What time is it?" she asked lazily as Vinyl straightened her legs and stretched out. She then sat up and reached for her bedside clock.

"Its ten in the morning, good thing I don't have to go to work until four pm" Vinyl said as she fell back into bed and planted an affectionate kiss on Rainbows forehead. It was a pleasant sensation feeling those loving warm lips over her and the steady rhythm of Vinyl's heartbeat, the absence of any outside noises letting her be fully enveloped in her significant others embrace, the sweet scent of- WAIT, did she say ten?!

Whatever blissful trance Dash was in was promptly broken as realisation dawned on her. She was supposed to meet up with Fluttershy and Pinkiepie. "You look like you've seen the end of days Dashie. What's wrong?" she heard Vinyl's raspy voice snicker in amusement.

"AHG, I totally forgot I was supposed to meet up with my friends an hour ago at the park. But I missed it because of last night!" the Rainbow haired girl exclaimed as she sat up and held her head in both hands. And this was the second time too, they'd definitely ask questions about what she was doing that would make her miss two events consecutively.

"Sure, you aren't stressing too much about that? Just tell them you were drunk and spent the night over, they're your friends so they should understand, right?". She would soon feel her lovers embrace return as Vinyl hugged her and trailed a few butterfly kisses along her neck with her warm lips, the sweet sensation only further supplemented by that inviting blueberry scent of hers. "Come on, I haven't gotten my fill of bedroom cuddles yet" she whispered into her ears reassuringly.

"You don't get it Vinyl, pinkie knows me too well to buy that. They'll get curious and might figure out that I'm…"

"That you're gay? You say it like it's a bad thing, Dashie" Vinyl questioned with a raised brow at Rainbows anxiety.

"Yeah but I haven't told them, and if they figure that out that I'm with you they might not treat me the same anymore…". The words left her mouth before the young wondercolt could stop herself and she looked up to see Vinyl frowning. "No, I don't mean it like that, I like you a lot Vinyl but its just really complicated"

"Oh yeah? Sounds like your just ashamed of me when you say that" she replied with a tired look as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"No, of course not. I'd never be ashamed of getting to be with you"

Vinyl shook her head, her face a look of plain dissatisfaction as she reached for her bedside shades and put them on. "Whatever, its fine… Let's just get some breakfast" she said as she pulled the covers off, her shoulders still slumped in drowsiness. Way to go Dash, now she's probably mad at you.

Aside from her blue sleeveless tank top and a pair of shorts, Vinyl wasn't really wearing much, not that Dash was any more decent with her red pyjama pants and bra. At a glance she was easily wearing much thinner layers.

Stepping out of bed Vinyl stepped out the room and headed into the kitchen, leaving Dash alone with her thoughts. She knew being alone with her own feelings would only serve to make her feel worse if the numerous guilt trips she gave herself whenever she felt she'd disappointed a close friend had anything to say about it. And Vinyl was more than a few notches above being just a friend… Yeah, she definitely wasn't going to linger.

Shaking the thoughts away she got of bed and grabbed her shirt from the dressing table, with how drunk they'd gotten yesterday it was a surprise she didn't have a scorching headache. Then again she still had a pretty clear recollection of the previous night so maybe they weren't as drunk as they thought.

Vinyl's apartment bedroom was small but compact, a dressing table and mirror adjacent to the bed that was littered with empty beer bottles and a few cosmetics. Vinyl never was one for makeup, aside from some body lotion, perfume, hair spray and some light blue lip gloss.

Stretching out she got out of bed and headed into the small kitchen and living room that was divided into two halves with the electric haired girl having already started frying some eggs and ham while her free hand held a mug of hot coffee she was drinking from.

After brewing herself some tea to get the sleep out of her system, Dash took her seat on the only sofa in the living room, swiftly joined by Vinyl who had finished with the eggs and divided it equally between them. They ate in silence for a few minutes before it became a little too suffocating for Dash

"You're not mad… Are you? I honestly didn't mean it that way" Dash said as she looked worriedly to Vinyl who sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm not mad, so quit worrying" Vinyl snapped, clearly showing she definitely still had it on her mind. Taking a moment to articulate herself better Vinyl spoke up again, her voice calmer. "I'm not mad, Dashie. Ok maybe just a little mad since we've been dating for like five months and you still don't want me to meet your friends. I mean I get it, coming out of the closet to my catholic Mom was one of the hardest things I've ever done. And yeah, you might have to burn some bridges… But keeping up the whole _just friends_ act kind of lost its appeal after we decided this wasn't going to be just a fling anymore".

Vinyl took a last sip from her coffee before resting her chin in one hand, her gaze partly obscured behind her shades but all the same conveying Vinyl's dissatisfaction. Dash was never good at knowing what to say, with her luck she'd probably just end up saying something worse and kept her gaze down. But she also knew it wouldn't do to keep silent either. AGH, why was she so bad at this?

Leaning forward she hugged Vinyl and pulled her close, when all else failed open displays of affection tended to yield results with her. The reaction wasn't exactly encouraging as Vinyl hardly reacted to the display even when Dash planted a light kiss on the top of her head, she didn't lean into the hug or even look at Rainbow as she usually would when she was just mildly irritated. Evidently, she'd have to get a little mushy if she really wanted to break out of the silent treatment, so she loosened her hold on the DJ to just arm's length and took a moment to try and phrase her words carefully.

"Vinyl… I'm sorry I'm really bad at this…This thing we have, its really fun and you should know you mean the world to me right now… And I mean that, like I know I say stuff all the time without thinking about it but with you I actually mean it. Just knowing I've got you makes me feel like even if something really bad were to happen to me it wouldn't be the worst thing that could happen cuz I'd still have you… I lo…" she couldn't finish words as the blush on her face grew a shade redder. Vinyl still kept silent, so Dash swallowed her pride and indulged herself a little more. "Look If you really don't like pretending anymore, then I promise I'll tell my friends about it today…"

As though she'd been holding it back the whole time Vinyl broke into a fit of laughter, startling Dash slightly.

"Your laying the cheese extra thick this morning, babe. Let's tone it down a bit" she said with an amused smirk on her lips as she squeezed Dash back, letting the other girl sigh in relief as.

"Hey, don't laugh at me, I was pouring myself ou-" her words were muffled by the DJ's lips over hers, the taste of coffee fresh on her lips. It didn't last though as the kiss was quickly broken.

"Neither of us like getting all teary eyed about this stuff dude, but it does make me kinda happy to hear you say it anyway". Rainbow wasn't amused, looking ready to say some witty remark in what would inevitably be another futile attempt to cover up herself but lacked the interest to try, just relieved to see that Vinyl wasn't mad, or at least wasn't mad anymore about it.

"… Its no big deal. You're not mad anymore right?"

"Why are you being so timid today?" inquired Vinyl as she pulled the Wondercolt into a playful noogie. "Yeah, you're off the hook for now… But only because your gonna compensate me for the morning cuddles quota you reneged on" Vinyl said as she easily got past Dashes defences and continued her relentless assault on her girlfriends defenceless Rainbow mane.

"Ow!… I'm never timid, ow!….. Could you cut it out?" Dash pleaded as she wrestled to get free, the gesture caught somewhere between play fighting and legitimately trying to get Vinyl off. She was definitely the more athletic of the two of them. But Vinyl definitely knew what she was doing and had back knee hooked down in a hold that limited her mobility. Thankfully, Vinyl relented before it could get past being just a little rough play and. Once she adjusted herself back into an upright position she faced her again. "You're not saying you want to go back to bed, are you? I know I'm not _that_ tired"

"I had something a little more fun in mind" Vinyl said as she took Dashes arm and made them both get up. "I mean, I do need to save money on the water bill and two showers is cutting it close". She leaned in close and gave a blushing Dash a little Eskimo kiss. Before long they both flashed each other a sultry look before Dash pressed their lips together in a kiss, this one far less chaste than their other ones as her tongue penetrated the other girl's lips and explored her mouth with little resistance as Vinyl pulled her close and let their eyes flutter shut as they both melted into the kiss.

After what felt like an eternity of passionate kissing the two pulled away for air with their heads still resting against each other. The lust reflected in both their eyes now.

"What do you say we take this into the shower" Vinyl suggested with a sultry look. Someday soon she would come clean to her friends about this, assuming Pinkie or Twilight wouldn't take the initiative and do it themselves. But for now, she just wanted to enjoy this tender moment with the one girl that stole her heart.

Rainbow Dash didn't give it a second thought, with a nod she responded.

"Thought you'd never ask"

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Not sure what it is about this ship that makes me want to write a full multi-chapter fanfic dedicated to them. Maybe because Vinyl's fandom persona and Dashes showboating nature sounds like it would create an interesting relationship dynamic? Maybe because their colour schemes blend well together? Or am I just a rebel trying to break shipping conventions *-*. Possibly all of those things, though OctaScratch is still my OTP. Will probably write more on both ships in the future.**


End file.
